


No one compares to you

by wolfissac



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Kingdom Hearts, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Abusive Parent, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Clashing personalities, Cloud is too good natured for his own good, Depression, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Guns, Light BDSM, Lonliness, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Moresomes, Multi, OT7, Oral Sex, Other, PTSD, Post-High School, Scars, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Threesome, Too Many Kinks to List, War Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfissac/pseuds/wolfissac
Summary: Riku always hated crying. Cloud sees Riku crying on a bench and is compelled to help the younger man. Over coffee he learns what happened to Riku and takes it on himself to help him. Riku had no idea how accepting help from a near stranger would change his life forever. He never thought he would find anyone to love in his hometown after being rejected. He was very wrong.





	1. Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a poly relationship, so it may not be a perfect representation, but I'll do my very best to make everything believable. These also might be strange ships for some, but I am really tired of the Sora/Riku pairing right now and wanted something a bit different. I hope everyone enjoys and please leave feedback, it helps me improve a great deal.

Riku hated crying. Ever since he was little the feelings of helplessness and weakness that accompanied the act filled him with shame and self loathing. The memories of his father mocking him for his lack of strength echoed in his mind as he stomped; his outraged agony flowing from his body freely. Tears slid down his flushed cheeks, aquamarine eyes stung and blinked furiously as he grit his teeth to hold back the sobs begging to be liberated into the open air. 

“Fucking Sora!” He managed to squeak out as he balled his fists. He no longer knew where he was going. He didn't figure it made much of a difference anymore; he couldn't go home. Running his hands through rain soaked hair in frustration he let out a growling scream. The teen looked at the long strands of silver hair that were in his clutches and groaned in disgust.

“Why am I so fucking gross?” Riku muttered to no one. He was becoming tired, his emotions having stressed him too much. He looked around and noted that there was a small park across the street from where he stopped. The bench next to the swing set was far to tantalizing and the teen strode across with purpose. As he made his way into the grass his feet sunk in the mud. He paid no mind. His new running shoes and cargo pants were of no importance to him.

He plopped on the bench and held his head in his hands. A familiar shiver ran over his body. His adrenaline was leaving him and he was feeling just how cold out it was. His breaths visible in the air made him realize that he needed a coat, but he couldn't muster the energy to care. Instead he bounced his leg uncontrollably, a thousand thoughts coursing like a river. Inadvertently, he brushed his hand over the red mark that adorned his left cheek and winced with a curse.

“Hey, are you okay? Do you need some help?” Riku nearly leapt from his skin when the voice met his ears. He looked to his right where it had come from, near panicking. He was met by the steady gaze of a spiky haired blond with stormy blue eyes. He was of average height and thinly built, a sprinter perhaps. Eyebrow quirked as he awaited an answer he shifted one foot behind the other, the fabric of his coat producing a swishing sound.

“I...do I..know you?”

“Name's Cloud. Cloud Strife. I think we went to high school together. At least you look like someone I went to school with.”

“Cloud...you were friends with Axel's brother.”

“Yeah. Reno. How is that punk anyway?”

“Oh...uh...bouncing between Roxas and Isa. He fucks one at the start of the week and the other at the end of the week. He finds time to work in Demyx and Xion too. I don't know how he can keep up with that many people.”

“Humph. Just like Reno. Apples and trees. How about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well, the look on your face makes me think you aren't having as much luck with dating as either of those fire-crotches.”

“That's one way to put it. I'm so fucking stupid! I should have known!”

“Calm down. I can't help when you get worked up. I'm sure its hard for you but try to take a couple breaths and slow down.”

“Okay...” Riku did as was asked and took three slow, deep breaths. He felt a little better. He hadn't noticed that Cloud was now sitting next to him on the bench. He nearly leapt when Cloud tentatively placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. The warmth from Cloud's hand made Riku sigh. He noticed then that he was shivering painfully. He cursed his stupidity.

“Here.” Cloud draped his coat over Riku. The warmth surging through Riku's frigid flesh. He whimpered and chocked back a sob. Cloud was a near stranger and was going out of his way to help him, yet his best friend was nowhere to be seen, neither was his family. It seemed they no longer cared for him. Cloud stood and offered his hand to the silverette with a soft smile. 

“Let me buy you a cup of coffee. There's a small cafe near here that I like to go to. It'll warm you up and we can talk without anyone bothering us. Is that okay with you?”

“Thank you...” Riku couldn't express his gratitude in words. He had never had something like this happen to him. Taking Cloud's hand he allowed himself to be lifted by the surprisingly strong blond. Riku marveled at how the pale skin of Cloud's arm was filled with a glowing strength while his own looked sickly and wilted. The muscles in those bare arms constricted in a way that was almost elegant. Riku didn't know what to think anymore, these thoughts were coming to him just as they had before, it was how he ended up in that park in the first place.

The walk was brisk and quiet. Riku had stopped shivering and stared to his left at Cloud who was a step ahead of him. The blond had a single stud in his earlobe and his sharply angled jawline was tensed just slightly. Riku couldn't help but feel he was agitating the shorter male, though Cloud didn't give any further indication that was the case. Being an introvert Riku appreciated the silence more than could be said.

“After you.” Cloud held the glass door open for Riku with a smirk, blue orbs shimmering. Riku muttered his thanks as he stepped into the small cafe. It was simple and inviting. Dark purple walls were accented with a leaf green around the windowsills and Prussian blue drapes. The four foot high tables were of a deep and rich mahogany, a single white rose in a jade colored vase sat atop each table. The wide counter where the lone point of sale system resided was a lighter cherry wood base with a concrete top. The place felt warm and inviting, yet chic somehow.

“Hey Cloud, how are you?” The smiling woman was about three inches shorter than Cloud, her brown hair hanging down her back in a braid. Her voice was like downy feathers, soft and warm. Her pink top was tucked into blue jeans and her green eyes shone like emeralds. Cloud gave a shrug, not vocalizing any answer. The woman giggled and leaned forward on the counter.

“And who is this? I don't think I've seen you before. Are you Cloud's new boyfriend?”

“Aerith! What the hell?”

“I'm not...Cloud's...”

“Ugh. You are so difficult Cloud. He's such a cutie. And I can tell he's really sweet too.”

“That...might be true. But you can't just ask that kind of thing!”

“Why? You're gay, and have went on a whopping two dates in the last two years.”

“Way to just out me in front of everyone.”

“Cloud, honey, the whole town knows you like the boys. You've never made a thing of my jokes before. Are you embarrassed? Because he's here?”

“I...no! God, Aerith, you just love giving me shit.”

“It usually makes you laugh. You don't do enough of that.”

“At least there isn't anyone else in here right now.”

“See Cloud? Cutie agrees with me.”

“Don't take her side in this! She's got that evil look now. I'll have to make sure my coffee doesn't have something in it now.”

“What?”

“Cloud I would never! I will give you a friendly nudge though. Just kiss him. You know you want to.”

“Sha la la la, don't be scared, you've got to kiss the boy, woah woah...”

“Back to your dungeon Tifa! I can't deal with both of you at once.”

“Well, if you didn't need a damn act of Senate to get your ass to put yourself on the market, we wouldn't have to do it for you.”

The three bickered back and forth for another moment. Riku felt a warmth rise through his body and he couldn't help laughing. Cloud was still vehemently denying that he had any romantic interest in the silverette. Cloud was not winning the discussion and just wanted to order his coffee as soon as possible but the pair wouldn't let him until he at least gave Riku a hug. Groaning, Cloud turned to the taller male and gave a hesitant smirk before throwing his arms around Riku's larger frame and squeezing with a gentle firmness. Riku found himself returning the act, he didn't know why. Cloud's hair smelled like almonds and that made Riku smile fondly.

“Happy now?”

“For now.”

“Good. Hell. Now, could I get a soy mocha latte with a double shot of cranberry, large, and a croissant. What would you like Riku?”

“I...uh...black coffee...” The meek words tumbled out of Riku's mouth and both Cloud and Aerith looked at him incredulously. Riku felt very self-conscious at that moment. He didn't feel that it was an odd request at all, this was a coffee shop. Still, the look of shock that came to Tifa's face as she came from the back and Aerith told her what Riku ordered nearly brought him to tears.

“What's wrong, hon?”

“I've never had any of the...flavored coffees...” More shocked looks. This was winding up as well as the rest of his day. Riku couldn't believe he was making an ass out of himself like this. He should have just got what Cloud did. Frustrated and embarrassed Riku clenched his teeth defiantly as tears slid down his face. Looks of shock turned to worry then. Cloud put his hand on Riku's back and rubbed circles underneath the coat.

“It's okay, Riku. Just calm down.”

“It's not! I'm a fucking freak!”

“Shh...you're not a freak. Its just surprising is all. Most people our age damn near order pure sugar is all.”

“My...dad...”

“Breathe, hon.”

“My dad...never let me have sweets. Ever. He caught me one time with a chocolate Sora gave me and slapped me across the face.”

“Holy shit. That is not okay, Riku.”

“He always said that coffee should always be black. Putting flavor in it makes you a fag and...”

“That is such crap. Liking a sweetened coffee makes someone gay? That is the most moronic thing I have ever heard.”

“I'm sorry, hon. Tell you what, you go ahead and try anything your big ol' heart wants and its on the house. No one should be treated like that.”

“I...uh...how about a...vanilla....caramel...latte...with whole milk and could I try one of those chocolate chip cookies?”

“Of course! Have a seat. I'll bring it to you.”

Cloud gently guided Riku to a table before mouthing the words 'thank you' to Aerith. Cloud felt a looming sense of dread as he sat across from the silverette. He had a feeling this father of his had something to do with that mark on his face. Cloud didn't want to say anything to spook the poor kid. Riku shifted uneasily as he looked out the window. There was silence again. Cloud wanted to let Riku have a moment before they started talking about what had Riku so worked up. Aerith brought their order and Cloud handed her his debit card.

“Take care of him. This boy is hurting.” Aerith whispered in Cloud's ear. There was a veiled threat in her voice, as though she would scalp him if he let any harm come to the nervous teen. Cloud hoped he could at least give Riku some advice, but he feared he had gotten too deep into a mess he had no understanding of. He knew he couldn't stall any longer, they had to talk.

“So...Riku.”

“W-what?”

“Why were you on the bench all alone like that? Its cold and rainy. Something must have gotten you riled up.”

“You could say that... God, why is this happening?”

“I don't know. Let's start with what 'it' is first.”

“Fuck my life...I...came out to my best friend earlier today.”

“Congrats. It must have been really hard.”

“I'm here aren't I?”

“Fair point. Go on.”

“He thought I was joking at first and asked me how long I knew. I told him since about a year ago. I tried to get him to understand that I've been struggling with this for years. He didn't care though. He just wanted to know why I was telling him after all the time we've been friends. I told him that I didn't know how and that I thought we could try dating since he broke up with Kairi recently. Sora's bi, so I didn't think it was a problem. He freaked out at me though.”

“What, why? You're a gay kid who had the bad luck of falling for your best friend. A friend that says he's bi. What got up his ass?”

“I don't know. He started calling me gross and cussing at me. He said I was probably behind him and Kairi breaking up. What the fuck kind of accusation is that? We've been friends since we were four fucking years old. I bolted. I had to. I couldn't take it. I ran out of there with him still yelling at me.”

“That's horrible Riku. I”m so sorry. Did he hit you?”

“No...my dad was waiting for me when I got home. He told me that Sora's mom called and told him about how her son was yelling at me for being gay and that she was sorry for his behavior. My dad smacked me across the face with his belt and told me no disgusting fag could ever be his son and told me to get the fuck out of his house or he'd kill me.”

“Oh my god. That's next level fucked up.”

“I guess. Now, I have nowhere to go. No money to leave town. I don't even have any spare clothes. I'm so fucked.”

Cloud put his hand on Riku's as the latter started crying again. Aerith came over and put her hand on his shoulder like a mother would. Cloud felt his own eyes tearing up a little. He looked to his left, not sure what to do. Tifa's gaze met his and she mouthed 'help him'. There was no way to heal the boy's misery, but there were a few things he could do, just to give him hope.

“You can stay with me and my mom.”

“Wha-?”

“She won't mind. She knows I'm gay and won't bat an eyelash at me bringing a hottie like you home. She will assume we are together by the way. She's really nice though, I promise. Once I tell her what's up, she may never let you leave. I also may have some clothes that will fit you, if nothing else let me give you those at least.”

“You're serious?”

“As a heart attack. Have a sip of your coffee. Its getting cold.” Wiping tears from his eyes, Riku did as he was told. His eyes nearly shot from their sockets, the sugar and caffeine immediately overwhelming his system. A pained smile spread across his face. He shook a little and Cloud smiled at him reassuringly.

“Do you like it?”

“Its the best thing ever. I...never knew these were so good. So sweet, though.”

“Well, you ordered a lot of sweet things. I bet that whole milk is awesome though. Probably gives it a nice depth of flavor.”

“Yeah. My dad never let me have whole milk. It was one percent or water.”

“One percent is just water pretending to be milk.” Riku laughed, nearly choking on his drink. Cloud gave him a warm smile and gripped Riku's hand firmly. Riku squeezed back, overjoyed. Cloud stood up and hugged Riku, burying his face in the silken hair at the nape of the teen's neck. He smelled musky, the sweat and rain lingering on his flesh. It wasn't unpleasant, but not the best scent either. 

“Come on. Let's get you home and in the shower. You could use one. Just to relax.”

“Okay...wait...home?”

“Yeah. You live with me now.”

“I...thank you, Cloud.”

“Anything for you, moonlight.”

Riku let himself be guided to his feet and out the door. Cloud walked back to the counter when Aerith called to him, debit card in her hand. Thanking the brunette he trotted out the door and to Riku's side. The pair of women looked on with a mix of concern and hope. For both of the boys.

“Already on nicknames. That's fast.”

“Yeah. And he hugged him. He never does that anymore.”

“Do you think he's finally moving on?”

“From Zack? No. Cloud loved him too muck to ever move past it. He just might have found someone to love equally though.”

“I'll have Vince keep an eye on him Aerith. I know he worries you.”

“Thank you. Just make sure Vincent doesn't get carried away. He gets obsessive sometimes.”

“Wouldn't you if you were him? Cloud's adorable. That Riku kid's pretty hot too. If he weren't gay...”

“I don't need you panting after him too. It's bad enough that Vincent might botch this and beg those two for a threesome.”

“Customers behind you.” Aerith went a deep shade of crimson as she whipped around to see the confused faces of five college age people. She quickly went to work smoothing over the overheard conversation. Tifa sauntered to her kitchen laughing loudly. For once though, she was as worried as Aerith. Cloud could get hurt too easily in this. They both could. Despite the knot in her gut she felt a twinge of hope that her friend was finally going to be happy again. That was worth the call to Vincent in her mind.


	2. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Riku head to the former's house and have a personal conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and/or kudos on the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I had fun writing it. I do like any feedback I can get as well. Thanks again everyone.

Riku allowed himself to be led along by the smaller blond male. His mind raced with too many thoughts, aching with confusion. The rain had slowed to a drizzle but both were still drenched and the squishing sounds of their shoes was a cadence for the dejected teen. His heart still ached though his warm drink and the gentle grasp of Cloud's hand on his own assuaged the feeling just enough to bear.

 

“Its a little bit of a walk. You're not too cold I hope.”

 

“I'm okay now. I promise. I really appreciate this Cloud. You didn't have to help me.”

 

“Yes, I did. I couldn't have left you like that. You don't know what happens to homeless teens in this city do you? Especially gay teens.”

 

“What do you mean? Far as I know Radiant Garden is a perfectly fine city. I've never seen anything extreme or anything.”

 

“I have. I'll let you know that its not uncommon for teens to get involved in drugs, too deep to get out. Some have to turn tricks just to get by, and that leads to a lot of rapes. A lot of bad things can happen out there. I couldn't let that happen to you.”

 

“How do you know about all of this?”

 

“Let's just say that I went through a phase and I ended up on the street for a while. A good friend got me back home.”

 

Riku didn't want to speak any further. He wanted to allow the information to process. He tried to divert his eyes to the trees and shrubs that were clipped and mowed lawns. There were tulips, roses, cherry trees and daisies in abundance; blooming a second time in the year, the winter being warmer than usual for the bulk of its duration. This was of course to no avail as Riku noticed Cloud rubbing his arms and shivering slightly.

 

“You can have your coat back. I'm fine now. You don't need to freeze yourself on my account.”

 

“Hang onto it for now. If I get a cold its my problem. You need to stay warm though.”

 

“Ugh. You're so stubborn. Just like Sora.” Riku didn't notice what he said but Cloud did look to the argent haired male with a quirked brow. He didn't have time to respond before Riku grabbed Cloud and pulled him close to his body, the coat draped over the both of them and Riku's arm around Cloud's shoulder. It took about ten steps for Cloud to understand what happened.

 

“Wow. I didn't think you'd warm up to me this quick.”

 

“I..uh..you were cold and...”

 

“Hey, don't worry about it. I don't mind. Just a little surprised.”

 

“Sorry. I just don't know what to do. You're the first person I've really been around that I haven't known since I was a kid.”

 

“I can understand that. You probably got used to doing things a certain way when you were with your friends.”

 

“Yeah. I'd prefer not to talk about that right now.”

 

“No problem. Can I tell you a secret though?”

 

“Um...yes?”

 

“Don't worry, it's nothing bad. When Aerith called you 'Cutie' back at the cafe I was flustered because I think you're beautiful.”

 

“Cloud...I...don't know what to say. Why are you telling me this?”

 

“I dunno. I just felt that it was right to mention it to you. You're at a point in life where you can get taken any direction and I don't want to see you hurt is all. I figure I can maybe help keep you from getting too fucked up by life is all.”

 

“Cloud...I think...you're pretty too.”

 

“Thanks. I try my best to look a little sexy.”

 

“With as tight as your shirt is, that isn't a problem. I have to say black suits you really well.”

 

“I didn't used to wear all black you know. It just seems like a perfect color lately. You should ditch the cargo pants, they're too baggy, I can't see your legs.”

 

“I don't think you want to see them. They're kinda bulky.”

 

“So? You got muscle. I like my guys with some muscle. Hmm. Maybe we should get you a tank top too. This t-shirt just doesn't do your arms justice either.”

 

“You sound like you want to play dress up with me now.”

 

“Maybe I do. I'll make a deal. I dress you sexy, you dress me sexy. I have a lot of clothes to mess around with. Or perhaps you'd like to play a more adult game?”

 

“Adult game? What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Strip poker maybe. I know a few others too.”

 

“You just want to see me naked. I can't believe you. You could at least cook me dinner first.”

 

“Deal. I'll make you a nice dinner and then we can play a round of strip poker tonight.”

 

“Oh, my god. How can you be this forward?”

 

“Riku, I've actually been with a guy or two.”

 

“Are you trying to make me feel bad for being a virgin? Because it won't work.”

“And why is that?”

 

“I would have to still be a virgin for a start.”

 

Cloud went wide eyed for a brief moment. It wasn't long before Cloud looked up to Riku's befuddled face and smirked coyly. Cloud pressed a gentle kiss to Riku's cheek just to see how he would respond. Riku stopped walking and gave Cloud a bored look before grabbing the blond behind the neck and forcing their lips together. It was odd of Riku and he felt a bit worried that someone was watching, but he still enjoyed the contact. Cloud pushed on Riku's chest and they parted, faces flushed.

 

“Damn, Riku, I wasn't expecting that.”

 

“Looks like you're getting hot and bothered. Hope I'm not too much for you to handle.”

 

“You'll think that now. You'll be the one with too much to handle later.”

 

“And what does that mean?”

 

“Oh, you'll see. I'm what the kids call, 'well hung.'”

 

“Ha. I'll believe it when I see it.”

 

“So you DO want to play strip poker.”

 

“I guess I have no choice now. I dug myself too deep to turn back.”

 

Cloud laughed as he ushered Riku on. They only had to cross one more street to make it to Cloud's house. The neighborhood was quiet and still, only the occasional passing car disturbed the serenity. Riku noted how warm the atmosphere around this part of Radiant Garden felt. He was being welcomed he was certain of it.

 

“Here we are.” Beneath a sprawling oak was a compact single story home. Painted a warm violet with a darker green for the borders. It was a different color scheme than Riku was used to; most houses were of a white, gray, blue or occasionally yellow. Still, it was nice to look at. The ceramic tiles on the roof gave a soft rhythm as the pair approached. The concrete walkway was wide enough for both of them to walk abreast and the two wooden steps that led to the porch were strong and wide.

 

“Better shake off a bit first.” Cloud muttered as he began wringing out his wet clothes as best he could. Riku followed suit, though took time to try and dry his hair a bit as well. He was glad to at least be under the porch roof. He was still cold, but there was no more rain coming down on him, and that was a huge plus in his mind. Riku handed Cloud his coat as the blond opened the door, metal and squeaky.

 

“Hey, mom!”

 

“In the shower dear! I have to get to work soon!”

 

“Okay! I have a friend who's going to be staying tonight!”

 

“That's fine dear. Just remember to use a condom!”

 

“Mom!”

 

“Don't be a prude Cloud!”

 

“Come on. She's only going to get worse.”

 

“Does this happen often or something?”

 

“No. She just assumes a lot.”

 

“I dunno Cloud. The way this is heading, I'm beginning to think you mean to have your way with me as soon a you can.”

 

“Would you be okay with that?”

 

“I...really don't know...”

 

“Its okay.”

 

“No. I just know I should feel worse. I should feel anger, depression, something more. But with you here all of those things are lessened. I just feel like its all manageable. Its so stupid.”

 

“No, it isn't. Sometimes its all the difference, having someone to listen without judging.”

 

“You're right. Thank you, Cloud.”

 

“You're welcome. You can suck my dick to thank me later.”

 

“Ha. Ha. You're real mature.”

 

Cloud just laughed as he stepped into the house with Riku hot on his heels. The argent male shook his head silently wondering what he got himself into. Though he would be happy to be somewhere warm and to get the chance to throw his empty coffee cup away. He wasn't lucky enough to find someone's trash can left out for collection on the way. Stepping through the threshold Riku's senses were overwhelmed.

 

“Gah! My eyes!” Riku joked. The whole of the house he could see was painted yellow with a sky blue trim. The carpet was a darker gray. To his left was the living room, to his right the kitchen and dining room. The archways that led to each were about a foot lower than normal. The kitchen at least had wooden flooring.

 

“Shoes off. My mom will throw a massive fit. Oh, and lose the pants.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“You're not tracking mud through the house. Off.”

 

Riku stared blankly for a moment before he complied, kicking his shoes off next to Cloud's. Cloud crossed his arms impatiently. With a sigh Riku unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor revealing his black boxers. Cloud looked up and down at Riku's legs, shaped like a Greek statue. The blond licked his lips which earned him a middle finger from objectified companion. Of particular note to Cloud though were the several scars that marred the near perfect flesh.

 

“Shirt too. I'll get them in the wash.”

 

“So you can ogle me some more?”

 

“Ugh. Go strip in my room. All the way down the hall and to the right. I need to see how long my mom's been in the shower anyway.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Hot water heater problems. We have about an hour of hot water total, and it takes like three hours to heat up again. Sucks ass.”

 

“An hour? Do you each take half an hour long shower?”

 

“Most of the time. She runs over sometimes.”

 

“I...oh...”

 

“How long of a shower do you take?”

 

“My dad always made me get washed inside of ten minutes. I got to the point where I was taking five minute showers.”

 

“That is ridiculous. No more of that. You need to relax. Go undress and toss the clothes out. I'll grab them.”

 

“Okay...”

 

Riku padded down the hallway to the indicated room. The poster on the door featured a zombie in a red coat with a British flag charging forward with a sword, 'Iron Maiden: The Trooper' was written in the top left corner. Riku shook his head not really paying much more attention to the poster. The room he was greeted with was spacious and smelled of cinnamon. In front of him was a queen sized bed standing about three feet tall. A small nightstand was to his right and in front of the bed.

 

Riku sighed again and threw off his blue t-shit and flung his boxers down. Grabbing the garments he laid them in the hallway before closing the door. Nude and nervous Riku took to looking about the room. There was an adjoining bathroom and a closed door that was likely a closet, both to his left. Near the bathroom door in a corner was a work desk with papers scattered about, along with pencils and brushes. A laptop lay closed on the bed next to the largest sex toy Riku had ever seen.

 

Wide eyed Riku could only stare at the object that was crafted to look like a man's penis, complete with testicles. The thing had to be at least ten inches long and an inch thicker than his wrist. Colored brown and moist looking Riku felt a knot in his stomach form and suddenly he felt he needed to leave. He wasn't sure what the hell he was thinking in the first place. He whipped around.

 

“Woah! Careful. I'm right here. You look like you're gonna get sick are you okay?”

 

“No...”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“What....the...fuck is that!?”

 

Cloud leaned to his right to look where Riku was pointing and immediately let out a squeaking sound. Eye twitching and face pale Cloud immediately snatched up the toy and threw it in one of the drawers of his nightstand. There was a loud thud as he did so, followed by a loud buzzing. Cloud began cussing up a storm as he hurriedly turned whatever it was off.

 

“I am so sorry, Riku.”

 

“What...the fuck...?”

 

“I forgot that I left that out. I am really sorry.”

 

“You...use that thing...?”

 

“Um...yes.”

 

“How?!”

 

“I am what you might call an advanced anal sex practitioner.”

 

“Is that what you call it?”

 

“What do you want me to say? I can take huge cocks in the ass. You happy?”

 

“Sorry...I just...that's insane...”

 

“Haha! You might not be a virgin, but you're definitely a vanilla.”

 

“Vanilla?”

 

“That pretty much proves it.”

 

“Cloud, now is not the time for jokes. I'm naked in your room and I just saw a sex toy that scares the fuck outta me.”

 

“Jeez. Calm down. Look I'm into some...kinks. Some of those kinks are what one might call extreme. Honestly, my fetish for massive things in my ass is pretty tame.”

 

“I don't...what...I'm losing my mind.”

 

“I know this must all be a shock. I'm sorry. I don't know how else to put this. I've never been able to phrase things other than bluntly.”

 

“I need to process a minute.”

 

“That's okay. We can take a shower.”

 

“We?”

 

“My mom took a 45 minute shower. I know we both could use a hot shower to just get us calmed down. I won't touch you, promise. Unless you want me to.”

 

“I don't know if I'm comfortable with any of this.”

 

“What can I do to help you?”

 

“Strip.”

 

“What?”

 

“Me being naked and you not is making me feel like you're up to something. Disrobe.”

 

“Okay. Want me to dance too?”

 

“Sure, make it a sexy dance.” Riku rolled his eyes as the sarcastic comment rolled off his tongue. He saw the glint in Cloud's eyes and the smirk. Cloud put his belongings on the bed along with Riku's. He hadn't noticed he forgot his phone and wallet in his pockets, he was glad Cloud had been thoughtful enough to grab them.

 

Cloud tossed off his shirt and undid his pants. Riku was taken aback by Cloud's choice of undergarment: a pink g-string. What grabbed Riku's attention was the large bulging penis that flopped from between Cloud's legs when he pulled the garment off. Cloud smirked confidently as Riku gawked at the blond. He suddenly felt entirely inadequate in his manhood.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

“Yeah. I've got a bit of a monster.”

 

“How big is that thing?”

 

“Eleven and a half inches fully hard.”

 

“Ugh. It must feel like someone trying to shove their arm up your ass.”

 

“I don't get complaints. Its a tight fit sure, but once they warm up its not too bad. Have to use lots of lube for you I bet.”

 

“That thing is not going in my ass.”

 

“You don't need to be afraid of it. You can stretch a lot, I know.”

 

“I...don't want to?”

 

“Trust me. It feels great when you get someone who knows what to do. You relax and things are slow at first, but they can get you to loosen enough to get in and then it's the best.”

 

“Who is 'they'?”

 

“Well, there is Vanitas, Vincent and my ex.”

 

Cloud looked down when he mentioned his ex to Riku. The argent male watched as tears rolled down the smaller man's cheeks. Riku stepped forward tentatively not sure what he was doing anymore and tilted Cloud's head back to look into his eyes. There was pain and distance. Cloud's smile was gone and Riku felt uneasy.

 

“What happened, Cloud? Did he hurt you?”

 

“No....”

 

“Did he cheat on you?”

 

“He's dead, Riku.”

 

“Oh, my god. I'm so sorry.”

 

“It wasn't recent. Two years, three months and seven days.”

 

“How did he pass...if I may ask?”

 

“In combat. He was a soldier. His convoy got hit by an IED and ambushed by about a hundred insurgents. I don't know why the fuck we have to send people to Hollow Bastion. If they want to secede they should be allowed to.”

 

“That is so messed up. I can't express how sorry I am.”

 

“You know the most fucked part?”

 

“No.”

 

“He didn't die in the explosion. He got out of the truck. He was standing on his feet with his rifle. He pulled three guys from the fire. He leaned up just an inch too far when he was lifting one more out and took a hit to the neck. He bled out in that fucking hellhole.”

 

“Cloud, I'm sorry. Please calm down. Breathe.”

 

“Okay. I'm...okay.”

 

“Let's take that shower now. Maybe I'll add in a hand-job just to make you feel better.”

“Hmm...Better make it a blow-job or we'll be in there all night.”

 

“I'll consider it.”

 

“By the way. Who did you lose your virginity to?”

 

“Once I get you on the topic of sex its never ending.”

 

“It's been a while since I've had a decent orgasm, okay?”

 

“Not even with that thing you stuff in your ass?”

 

“Nothing compares to a real dick.”

 

“You're something else.”

 

Riku found himself smirking nervously as he followed Cloud into the bathroom. He didn't really know what was ahead of him, but he knew if nothing else he would be having some kind of sexual encounter with the blond before the night was done with. Still, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement run up and down his spine. He was almost looking forward to whatever was coming.

 


	3. Hot Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Riku share some shower-time closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and to the 59 people who've view the story so far.

Riku's feet slapped lightly on the tile floor, the familiar sound of soft flesh against the unforgiving linoleum was a slight comfort. Cloud was a comfortable distance behind, perhaps two strides. The blond watched Riku open the door to the shower, the glass construct swinging about three feet out to their left, toward the full body mirror next to the sink. Silently, Cloud marveled at the sight.

“You coming?”

“Not yet.”

“You are so dirty. Why do you do that?”

“You might call me 'over-sexed'. Sorry.”

“Its...okay, I guess. Not like anyone else would want to.”

“Riku...you're beautiful. You could have any guy you want, anytime you want.”

“Except the one I wanted most...”

The tears came again. Riku turned away from Cloud, leaning his head on the wall. He didn't register Cloud entering the shower with him and shutting the door. Cloud stood in the crowded rectangle, the ceiling just out of his reach if he stood on his tip toes, claustrophobic. There was no more than 18 inches between them, but Cloud hesitated, unsure.

“He's not worth your love Riku. Not if he can throw away your friendship that easy.”

“Ugh...I'm just a filthy faggot, like my dad said....”

Soft hands were on Riku's neck then. Carefully, Cloud kneaded the tense muscles beneath Riku's soft flesh. Riku shook with a touch of shock at first before relaxing into the dance of Cloud's fingers. The blond's thumbs gently pressed in and rode along Riku's spine, to either side, never directly on the bones. The longer digits of Cloud's hand moved to the underside of Riku's jawline and Riku shivered in pleasure.

“Ah...”

“That's it. Relax. You're so tense. I”m here for you.”

Those words carried a weight with Riku. He was torn between the promises of his best friend who had said the same thing and this new sensation he was feeling in his chest for the blond. Riku's chest was a furnace, his blood magma. His body was making decisions for him that he wasn't prepared to make for himself. Still, it was nice to feel the gentle appreciative touch of a sweet guy.

With one hand Cloud reached over and turned on the shower head. The initial spray of cold water made both of them leap as far back as they could. The ended up with their bodies pressed together at the far end of the shower. Riku faced against the wall again with Cloud behind. Riku shook, not knowing what either of their intentions were at this point.

“Its okay. The water will be hot in a minute.”

“That's...not it.”

“You can tell me.”

“Cloud...you're pretty, sweet and so kind it makes my heartache. You're doing more than even my best friend would.”

“Some say I'm kind to a fault.”

“Yeah...I'm just...”

“You can tell me.”

“I don't know if I'm ready to have sex with you.”

“That's perfectly fine Riku. I was mostly just flirting, I have a hard time keeping it under control around a hot guy.”

“Hmm...So you're okay with me trying to wrap my head around all of this first?”

“Of course! I would never take advantage of you like that.”

“Take advantage? I hadn't thought of it that way...”

“Riku you're vulnerable right now. You've been through a lot today and honestly, you just want to feel treasured and loved.”

“Cloud I...”

“I can't say that I'm the perfect man for you, or that anything we do have will be perfect. I won't try to replace Sora, but I will be here for you. I may not even be a man you can love in the end, but I'll still try to show you the love you deserve, whether romantic or platonic. However you need me to love you, I will.”

“Why?”

“Believe it or not, I know more about you than you do about me.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Axel has a big mouth, just like Reno. Anytime you would go to him with a problem or when Sora would tell Roxas about it, I knew by the end of the night. I'm sorry I didn't go to you sooner.”

“What...you didn't have to.”

“Riku, I've always thought you were beautiful. From the first time I saw you in art history class, I thought you were the prettiest thing ever. I guess I was too caught up in my own troubles and my own bliss to be the kind of person He always wanted me to be.”

“You mean Zack?”

“Yes.”

“Was he the one that got you off the street?”

“Yes. He was the one I gave my virginity to as well. He was so nervous about it.”

Riku turned to look at Cloud then. The blond loosened his grip on the taller male to allow it. Riku was a little surprised to see that Cloud's hair was still spiked despite the humidity. Cloud stood with a smile and a half erection. Riku felt a wash of emotion overtake him. Those perfect blue orbs were almost like Sora's, there was more darkness in them, more depth, it made Riku burn with curiosity and desire.

“You weren't?”

“A little bit. I was worried it would hurt, but he was so gentle it never really became a problem.”

“I see. You're confident at least...”

“And you're rock hard.”

Riku didn't need reminded of the fact. He gave a glare down to his pulsing member as it stood defiantly in the air. Cloud didn't miss the opening, stepping forward to kiss Riku's mouth. Aqua eyes went wide for a flash of an instant as he was pulled to bend to meet the blond's hungry lips. After a moment Riku relaxed into the act, their lips moving against one another.

“Cloud...”

“Just say 'stop' when you want me to. I'll stop everything, I promise.”

“Okay...I'm not ready...for..”

“I had another idea...”

Cloud moved his hands along Riku's chest, massaging his way up to Riku's collar bones. Riku tilted back his head after a moment, releasing a moan, and Cloud moved to kiss Riku's neck and cheeks. Cloud nibbled and sucked on exposed skin, the flavor of salt filling his mouth. Riku put his arm on Cloud's shoulder, Cloud looked directly into his eyes with a smile, devilish and voracious.

“You taste amazing Riku. I bet the cream filling is even better.”

“Cloud...I...”

“Just say it, Riku. Say 'blow me'.”

“Blow me, Cloud.”

“Deal. But you have to warn me when you're going to cum. Okay?”

Riku nodded, face scarlet and chest heaving. Slowly, painfully so, Cloud kissed his way down Riku's chest and abdomen. He paused to lick at Riku's navel, his hands on his hips stroking the flesh. Cloud pulled at the trail of silver hair that led to Riku's engorged member with his teeth, just slightly. Cloud buried his nose in Riku's curly pubic hair, inhaling a full whiff of his musk.

“God...you have a...damn strong scent. Mmm....”

“I...don't...know...what you mean...”

“Don't worry about it.”

Cloud kissed the tip of Riku's penis with a reverence with looking up. Riku shook and heaved. Smirking Cloud slid a hand between Riku's thighs, they were fairly thin for his build. Cloud kissed Riku's inner thighs, lapping at the flesh as he did so. Riku wasn't sure how much more he could take, he needed Cloud to get on with it, the blond continued his tease and kissed Riku's tip again.

He couldn't take anymore and grabbed Cloud by his hair and shoved into his mouth. Cloud looked up in shock before the gag hit him and he shoved off coughing . Riku stood in shock as he realized fully what he had just done, his hands shaking as he sunk to the floor.

“Cloud...I'm so sorry...”

“For what? I was waiting for you to do something like that.”

“What?”

“Riku...you need to start taking charge in your love life more. Being passive some of the time is fine and all, but you gotta put something into it for whoever you're fucking. You can't expect them to do it all, and beside the point, you need to start thinking of what kind of lover you are.”

“Meaning?”

“Are you a top, a bottom, a dom, a sub, a sissy, what?”

“I...bottomed my first time.”

“Did you like it? Having a cock up your ass?”

“I...yes...but I like blowjobs too!”

“Who doesn't?”

“Good point...”

“Come on Riku, tell me about the things you really want. Do you want to wear panties and get gang-banged?”

“What? No! Why are you asking me this shit?”

“Like I said Riku, I am may not be the perfect guy for you, but I will do my best. I want to know how to make you feel better than you have ever before. Part of that means that I find out what kind of lover you are. In any case it'll make you look at yourself and think about what you're really looking for in a man. Are you just after a pretty face whose a good lay, or are you after something else?”

“That's all...convoluted Cloud.”

“Maybe...but you don't even know what you want out of a relationship do you?”

“I...no.”

Riku looked away from Cloud, he felt anger well up in his stomach. He hadn't been in a relationship before and really didn't understand what he wanted out of one. He liked sex, he knew that much, but other than that he never really thought about what a relationship entailed. All his friends who were gay seemed to do nothing but brag about how many guys they had sex with, of course his only gay friend was Kadaj and he was the biggest slut in Radiant Garden.

“You want love but you don't know what that means for a gay man.”

“Doesn't it mean the same thing as everyone else?”

“Does it or doesn't it? That's a question I can't answer. I can help you find the answer for yourself though. Who was your first?”

“Kadaj...”

“Oh shit. I'm not gonna get HIV from blowing you am I?”

“What the fuck? No! I had sex with him before he was the town bicycle. I was only his second then.”

Okay, okay. I was just trying to joke with you. Sorry. How was it?”

“Painful as fuck. He bent me over and rammed in with no lube, fucker.”

“Riku...that sounds more like rape than sex.”

“No...I wanted it like that. I didn't know that it would hurt that much. I asked him not to use any lube.”

“Why?!”

“I...kinda like it when it hurts a bit...”

“You're a masochist.”

“What...I...”

“Why did you want Sora so much?”

“He was sweet and kind. He has big beautiful sapphire eyes. He's hung like a horse, and he's not afraid to wrestle with me. We were really competitive.”

“You know...I'm thinking you're a size queen too.”

“What the fuck's a size queen?”

“A homo like you who seeks out the largest cocks possible. In a nutshell.”

“I don't seek out the biggest cocks!”

“Do I need to go through this? Kadaj has a ten inch dick, I know, I was the one who took his virginity. And yes, he lied about how old he was, good thing I was only 19 and he was 17. Then there is me. You can barely stop looking at my dick, and I saw how your eyes glimmered when I mentioned Vanitas. How big is Sora?”

“Twelve and about as thick as you...”

“Holy shit! You have a type!”

“I don't want you calling me a size queen.”

“I mean it playfully, you know. I'm a size queen too.”

“You too? Then why are you panting after me?”

“I'm not just a size queen. I also happen to be very versatile. I don't always top or bottom. Then again, I've taken a liking to wearing gas masks.”

“Why are we talking about all of this?”

“Did you ask Sora to have sex with you when you came out?”

“I...did...”

“Maybe that's what shocked him so much.”

“But he's known me for so long...”

“And how did that seem to him?”

“I probably came of as...slutty...oh, god...”

“You have that way about you, where you aren't self-aware as much as you think.”

“Fuck. Am I a slut?”

“Not right now. You could be if you made those decisions. Its not a bad thing if you are. So?”

“Cloud I...want...you to finish me....”

“Gladly.”

Cloud smirked as he licked at the tip of Riku's still hard member. He brought a hand up to cup his scrotum and began massaging the balls inside. Riku moaned his mind no longer wanting to think. Cloud took his free hand and caressed Riku's bubble butt. Cloud actually kind of liked that Riku was naturally mostly hairless, it was a nice feeling to run his hand over an ass that wasn't covered in bumps and razor burn. He wished Vanitas would start waxing or get laser hair removal.

“Ah!”

Cloud smirked as much as he could when Riku screamed when he began licking under his foreskin. It was another trait that was uncommon with the people Cloud knew, practically everyone was circumcised. It was different, and Cloud liked things that were different than usual. He felt Riku's hand in his hair urging him to continue on. Cloud obliged.

Sliding forward on Riku's pulsing dick, Cloud's soft lips dragged along the flesh making Riku moan highly. His chin had Riku's balls resting on it, throat filled and stretched. Cloud was perfectly capable of deep-throating the seven inch cock, he eagerly began bobbing his head and sucking on the flesh as hard as he could. Riku's voice got higher and louder while he begged Cloud to go faster. Cloud obliged.

Riku watched, eyes no more than slits as Cloud bottomed out against his hips over and again. The caresses of the blond's hand began wandering as he maneuvered to tease Riku's puckered entrance, sending a shiver up his spine to rest at the base of his skull. Cloud ran his tongue over the puffy, angry veins in a brutally slow motion as he backed off to catch his breath. Riku was a whimpering mess before him, short silver hair hanging limply as Riku bowed his head, quietly pleading for more.

Cloud gave a wink as he slid a digit inside Riku who gave a guttural moan. Cloud squeezed Riku's balls hard as he began bobbing on Riku's dick again. It was too much for Riku and he let out desperate cries, warning Cloud of his impending orgasm. Cloud backed off, mouth open as he slid a second digit in Riku's tensing anus, massaging his prostate. Riku came all across Cloud's face, a thick ribbon of sticky white coated the blond from chin to hairline, dripping down his to his chest.

“You...were sure pent...up.”

“I'm...sorry...”

“Don't...be...I wanted that.”

“I...need more...I...”

“Shh...I know...I'll take care of everything...let me clean up first.”

Riku stood awkwardly for a moment as his breathing leveled out. He watched Cloud rinse off his face and work shampoo into his hair. Silently, the teen stepped forward to work the cleaner into Cloud's scalp, thanking him for his kindness with a similar act. Cloud moaned with the feeling of Riku's strong hands on his scalp, glad to have the tension he was himself carrying melt away.

“How does your hair stay like this?”

“I use a lot of product to hold it in place.”

“Oh. It's still soft. That's really amazing.”

“Thanks, I try to take good care of myself.”

Riku smirked, knowing that the blond was not a vain man, he was trying to stay healthy. He knew that Cloud was carrying a lot on his shoulders. It was apparent with the bags that hung under the blond's eyes and the way he hunched when he walked. Riku could feel Cloud straiten and stretch under Riku's touch, growing ever relaxed and euphoric.

“Water's getting cold. Let's take this to my bed.”

“Sure. What are you planning?”

“You'll see.”

Cloud rinsed his hair and shut the water off. Opening the door he grabbed a towel and ran it down himself. As Riku came through the threshold Cloud held another towel wide and motioned for him to step toward him. Cloud ran his hands all over the taller male, taking his time and placing kisses all along his shoulders and neck. Riku chuckled as Cloud tickled his ear with a particularly sloppy kiss. The chuckle was followed by a long yawn.

“Hmm...you seem tired.”

“Yeah...today's been...busy...it's okay.”

“No. I won't push you. You're tired and you need to rest. Lie down and I'll make us some dinner.”

“Cloud...what about you?”

“Don't worry about it. Hardly the first time I've had blue balls.”

Riku let out a genuine laugh as he was sat on the bed. Cloud pulled back the blanket that had been on top and tossed it toward the hallway. He grabbed another blanket from the closet and pushed Riku down. With his head on a soft pillow Riku felt his eyes flutter closed. Cloud placed a gentle kiss on Riku's forehead and tucked him in.

“I'll wake you when dinner's done. I'll set some clothes out for you too.”

“Thanks...”

It was around three hours later when Riku was nudged awake. He sat up with a start and sat blurry eyed at the blond male before him. Cloud's soft smile almost made Riku cry. He was happy beyond reason and he didn't know why. He had no idea what was going to become of him and Cloud, but he was ready to at least try do be different than he had been for so long, mopey and detached.

“Dinner's ready. Hope you like Italian.”

“I do. Pizza?”

“Homemade lasagna. My own recipe. I figured you're chill enough to have a glass of wine too.”

“Wow. You went through that much effort for me?”

“Why wouldn't I? I said I care about you, didn't I?”

“You did. Thank you, Cloud.”

“Get some clothes on. I'll fix you a plate.”

“Okay.”

Cloud departed the room. Riku stood with a stretch and saw the folded clothes placed on a chair by the bed. Riku grabbed the undergarments with a blush. They were purple lace panties and Riku decided that he was not going to wear them, instead he grabbed the jeans that were beneath the panties. They were skin tight and only went as low as the upper third of his calf. There was nothing left to the imagination underneath the blue denim. The shirt was a short tank-top that was quite tight due to his larger size compared to Cloud's, it stopped above his navel, leaving his toned lower abs exposed. He wouldn't have picked red himself, but he was glad to have clothes on at the very least.

Glancing about the room he noticed his phone on the nightstand and picked it up. Looking over the devise he decided he should check his messages. The text on the screen that read, '72 missed messages' made him feel a little guilty, but the feeling didn't linger when he started scrolling through and found that most were from Sora. They were mostly single word replies like, 'Hey' or 'Riku'. Occasionally there was a, 'Please talk to me' but Riku didn't give a fuck anymore.

He came across a message from Kairi who asked, very politely, what had happened. Sora had probably called her up in his shock and blurted to her too. Sighing, Riku texted her back. He didn't know why he was telling her anything, they were never that close growing up. Still he felt like he owed her some kind of explanation since he had tried to get with her on again off again boyfriend.

“ _Told Sora I'm gay. Dad kicked me out. Staying with a friend so don't worry. Tell Axel not to call me for a couple days. I'm probably gonna get laid tonight so don't expect another reply until tomorrow. Met a cute guy today that gives great blowjobs. TTYL”_ He didn't know why he was giving her so much information but he figured giving her too much information would gross her out and keep her from bugging him again. Riku ditched the phone on the nightstand, the smells of garlic, oregano and rosemary overtaking his senses. He was hungry and didn't want to deal with anyone at that moment. He was going to have dinner with his pretty....whatever Cloud was at that moment and no one was going to interfere with that.

 


End file.
